Secrets Untold
by azurecloud
Summary: One-shot. A meeting with the enigmatic ward of Bruce Wayne leaves Kid Flash concerned about his secret being revealed. Little does he know that Wayne's ward holds a secret from him as well. Kid Flash/Robin


**Hello~ This one took a while to crank out, but it's a lot longer than my other one-shots! :D So I hope it was worth the wait~**

**Omg, I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY THAT THEY SHOWED ROBIN WITHOUT HIS MASK ON. OMG HE SO SEXY IT'S UNBELIEVABLE. WHY ARE YOU ONLY 13 ROBIN? D: D: D:  
AND DADDY TIMES WITH BRUCE WAS OMG. LIKE, YES PLZ. I WAS SERIOUSLY HYPERVENTILATING THE WHOLE TIME DICK & BRUCE & ALFRED WERE ON SCREEN. NOW IF ONLY THEY MADE A SPIN-OFF T.V. SHOW WITH THESE GUYS IN THIS EARTH-16 UNIVERSE. THAT WOULD BE TREMENDOUSLY ASTEROUS.  
**

**Saw some of the next episodes screencaps though. Looks like Wally and Artemis are gonna be paired together. :( FWAT. I'm not a happy camper. I'm tired of these implied romantic relationships, where's the friendships? D: D: I like the relationships where two people really really trust each other and like each other for who they are, not because of teenage hormones. Please give me some KF/Rob moments, not some KF/Artemis moments, kthnxbai.**

**It's all about the bromance, man. ;D**

**Lol! Enjoy the story! :D And remember to point out any spelling/grammar errors! ^^**

**BTW, for the people who _don't _like slash, this is a SLASH story. THAT MEANS I WROTE KF & ROB AS IF THEY WERE A COUPLE. I got anonymous messages in earlier stories that were pretty annoying. :/ C'mon, please don't be trolls. Especially since I get super excited every time I see a review alert in my inbox. Just don't do it, yo. We all gotta be a good happy batfamily.  
**

**

* * *

**

Gotham was significantly different from Central City. First of all, its inhabitants seemed to be suspicious of just about everything. When Kid Flash ran through Central City with his uncle, everyone would eagerly wave and yell, "Hey Flash! You're the man!" or "Kid Flash, looking good!". Sometimes, girls would even squeal with delight and shout at the top of their lungs, "Kid Flash, do you have a girlfriend yet?" People in Central City were friendly, easy to talk to.

Here? In Gotham? There was nothing particularly warm in the way people acted. The speedsters were treated with accusing glares and cold silence throughout the entire city.

No wonder Batman was such a no-nonsense, unhappy guy.

The two speedsters, dressed in their familiar red and yellow, zipped up the side of a tall building. Once they reached the top, Wally stretched his arms and yawned as Barry pulled out a communicator.

"Hey, we're here. What do you need us to do?"

"'We'? I thought Bruce said only you were coming," a high voice replied jovially.

"Kid? No, not you," Barry said when Wally looked up, "Where's Batman?"

"Primping. Needs to look his best for the special day. Don't worry, Bruce isn't the only one who knows the plan. I actually-"

"Alright, Robin. Give me the details," Barry chuckled.

At the mention of the boy wonder's name, Wally bounced up and down, pointing to himself. Flash ignored him, nodding every once in a while with the communicator still pressed to his ear.

Once he shut the device off, Wally's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Aw, man. Why didn't you let me talk to him?" he moaned.

"Sorry, kid. Robin's busy. He did say 'hi' though."

"Hmmmmm. Where we headed off to?"

"Gotham Heights. Wayne Industries is hosting an event there. We're to protect Bruce Wayne and his son."

"No way! Bruce Wayne? Isn't he the richest man in Gotham or something?"

"Yeah," Barry laughed, "Now, c'mon. Race you there?"

"Oh, you already know who's going to win."

However, even as he said that, the two were speeding off to their destination.

"Are Batman and Robin going to be there?" Wally asked as he dodged a bewildered pedestrian.

"No, they've got something else to occupy their time."

"Seriously? That's not cool. S'like they're dumping their second rate jobs on us."

"You know that's not true. This was... well, _is_ a very important day for them. There's just something else they need to do today. They're trusting us with this job."

Wally shrugged, skidding to a halt in front of Gotham Heights. He looked up at the building in disbelief. The thing was huge! It was taller than any of the skyscrapers in Central City, hands down.

"Ready to meet Mr. Wayne?" Barry clapped a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Are we... are we just going to go in?"

"Well, Bruce _is_ expecting us."

"You can't be serious!"

"He asked for our, well, my services. Seeing that Bats was unavailable, he requested for me to come and make sure nothing went wrong tonight. Robin was actually in touch with him, and relayed the message to me."

"So... you know Bruce Wayne?"

"Sure! Bats introduced me to him. He's an interesting man, to say the least."

Wally was practically vibrating in excitement. His green eyes gleamed as he gazed up at the building, where lights could be seen from the top floor.

"Kid, trust me on this, you're not going to like him as much as you think you will," Barry said with a frown.

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Though... I'm pretty sure you'll like his son, Richard."

"You mean his adopted son?"

"Just because he's adopted doesn't make him any less of Bruce's son," Barry's frown deepened.

"I didn't mean-! Uh, yeah... right. You're right."

"No worries, Wally. Anyways, it's about time for us to go inside. I bet Bruce is waiting for us."

On the highest floor, where the metal structure opened up to the night sky, Dick was tugging at his deep blue tie. He had seen the distinctive red and yellow blurs indicating that Flash and Kid Flash were coming when he had earlier been standing near the edge of the terrace. A smile tugged at his lips as he walked towards the podium on a raised platform.

He tapped on the microphone twice, then said, "Bruce, I'm hungry."

Light chuckles sprung from the crowd of people in front of him. Dick grinned and stepped off the stage when Bruce beckoned to him.

A moment later, Flash and Kid Flash appeared by his adoptive father.

"Always nice to see you, Bruce," Flash held out his hand.

"The pleasure is mine," Bruce took the hand and shook it firmly, a very professional smile gracing his features. It almost made Dick burst out in laughter, seeing his mentor, who usually scowled and was not one to sugarcoat words, to act in such a friendly manner with one of their superhero acquaintances.

He didn't realize he was actually snickering until Bruce gave him a stern look. The raven-haired boy quickly fell silent.

As Bruce and Barry made small talk, Dick's eyes found Kid Flash, who was watching Bruce with disbelieving eyes. The redhead's mouth was agape and he was strangely and modestly quiet. There was a certain feeling of awe the speedster had of the tall, handsome man.

Dick was near snickering again, imagining the reaction Wally would have if he knew exactly _who_ Bruce Wayne was.

"You've met my son before, am I correct?" Bruce said, placing a hand on Dick's back.

The young teen shook Barry's hand. He internally grimaced at the thought of having to act politely to the hero. He knew Barry, the man was a casual upbeat guy, who always was ready to make a friend. Dick felt he was distancing himself from Barry by having to put up this facade of rich-boy Grayson.

"How have you been, Flash?" Robin asked, making sure to put a more mature tone to his voice.

"Not bad. How are your studies?"

"He became a mathlete honoree this year. Isn't that incredible?" Bruce butted in.

"Sure is. Nice job, kid."

"Thank you," Dick bowed his head slightly.

As he straightened up, he unblinkingly watched Wally, whose eyes, in response, darted to the side. His friend was never really the subtle type.

Dick held out his hand, "Dick Grayson, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Kid Flash, nice to meet you," Wally hesitantly shook the other boy's hand, tripping over his words. To him, it felt like he was carefully choosing his words when speaking to the younger teen.

The hand he grasped felt oddly familiar, and when the two teens dropped their arms upon finishing their handshake, Wally felt a wave of disappointment. He didn't understand why.

Nor did he understand why he suddenly wasn't as interested in Bruce Wayne anymore, but instead in the boy in front of him.

Dick chuckled, something about that exhalation of breath, at least to Wally, sounded repressed. As if the teen was holding back. There was a slight crook in the corner of Dick's smile, which made him look as if he was on the border of smirking.

"Would you mind walking with me?" Dick asked, the smile-smirk still on his face.

After his uncle gave a nod of approval, Wally shrugged and allowed the raven-haired teen to grab his forearm and drag him around the terrace. He acted more familiar than he would have expected him to.

Once they were out of earshot, Dick dissolved into laughing fits that sounded much more natural and much more like himself when he was Robin. The younger teen wiped tears from his eyes, obviously amused by something Bruce Wayne had done, considering the fact that he would chance glances at his adoptive father. Each time he looked back at him, he would snicker into his hand.

Wally watched Dick in amazement. He was like a miniature version of Wayne, looking scarily similar to the man with his black hair and blue eyes. However, their auras were what made Wally find a particular attraction to Dick. While it felt stifling to be around Wayne, who seemed to always be judging the person in front of him, namely the redheaded speedster, Wally felt at ease with Dick. He even felt like he could throw an arm around the other boy's shoulder and be totally natural about it.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Dick teased, conscience of Wally gazing at him. The latter flushed and looked away. His eyes widened in disbelief. No way was some rich bitch taunting him. He turned to look at him right in the eye, apparently ready to retort back, but the only thing that came out was a small "No thanks.".

His thoughts were jumbled up around this kid.

Dick's laughter was drowned out by the music that boomed behind him. A band, composing of violinists, pianists, and the like, began with an upbeat song. The other attendees of the event/party entered the wide space in the middle of the terrace and proceeded to dance. Cheers and whoops filled the air as particularly daring members pulled off extravagant moves.

Even Bruce was dancing, though he was doing so in a more formal, self-controlled fashion. Dick mocked vomiting as the socialite twirling around Bruce bat her eyelashes flirtatiously. Dick always found his adoptive father's acting skills extraordinary, but that didn't necessarily mean he liked what Bruce did.

The ends of his suit jacket fluttered from Wally's turbulence as the redhead zipped to his uncle, and then back to Dick.

"Flash is keeping a lookout. So... uh... yeah," Wally scratched the back of his head.

"Well," Dick smiled, "Care to dance with me?"

He couldn't understand the string of words Wally sputtered out. And from the flabbergasted looks others were giving the speedster, neither did anyone else.

"I take that as a 'no'?" Dick chuckled.

Wally said nothing in response, but instead ran over to where Barry was currently being coaxed into joining the dance floor. His uncle waved the people away, insisting that he was purely here for business.

"FLASH, WHAT DO I DO?" Wally's eyes were clenched shut.

"Whoa, kid. What are you talking about?"

"Um... well- well... I just got asked to dance!"

"Really? Who's the girl?"

"That's the thing, it's a dude."

"Let me guess, Dick Grayson?"

Wally's jaw dropped. "How'd you-?"

"I've heard he's had a bit of a crush on you for a while now," Barry winked.

Wally's face flushed red. He flailed his arms about, accidentally creating mini tornadoes that Barry had to neutralize. The redhead's mentor place his hands on Wally's shoulders afterwards in hopes of keeping the environment on the terrace peaceful.

"We've just met!" Wally squeaked.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Um... yeah?"

"Think about it, Walls. This isn't your first visit to Gotham, right? You've saved a good number of other kids before. Maybe Grayson's one of those kids. I do remember you telling me about the time you tackled some black-haired boy about your age out of harm's way."

"B-but, I can't!"

Barry raised an eyebrow, which Wally only noticed because his uncle always squinted one eye when he did so.

"Why not?" the blond asked.

"I... 'cause," Wally shuffled his feet and said in a small voice, "because I like... Robin..."

Barry sighed, if only his nephew knew what he knew.

"Well, at least accept the dance. Who knows, you might end up liking Dick."

"No! That's, like, disloyalty! No way am I going to do that!"

"It's not a bad thing to cast a large net. You're not actually dating Robin, right?"

"Well, no..."

"Then give Dick a chance! If you still think you're not interested in him after, just say you're sorry, but there's someone else who's special to you."

"I... okay. Yeah, okay, I'll do that."

Wally made to run back to Dick, however, he turned back around to face his mentor. "Say... I thought you'd be a bit more... surprised about knowing... you know... the whole Robin thing."

Barry waved his hand. "Nah, I already knew."At Kid Flash's shocked face, he added, "You're not very good at hiding things, kid."

Dick was waiting patiently with his arms crossed when Wally returned. He tilted his head to the side. "Well?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll d-dance with you."

The speedster nearly jumped out of his skin when Dick took his hand.

"BUT! I don't... I don't really know how to... kind of..." Wally shrugged.

The band began playing a slow song, and couples soon drew closer to each other, much to Wally's relief. He didn't think Dick would want to dance now, not with such an intimate setting.

He was so wrong.

"Nothing to worry about. I'll lead," Dick said.

"Wait-"

"It's alright. I'll be the 'girl'. You've got your masculinity in check. Just put your hand on my waist. No- a little further. Okay, good. Now, hold this hand with your free one..."

Wally felt everyone's eyes on him as Dick muttered these instructions to him. His cheeks burned when he looked over Dick's shoulder and saw Barry give him a thumbs-up.

Despite the blood pounding in his ears, Wally could hear, much to his dismay, giggles and the words 'cute', 'adorable', and 'precious'.

"Ready?" Dick whispered in Wally's ear, causing the redhead's heart to beat faster.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

The dancing aspect wasn't that difficult, Dick moved slowly while directing Kid Flash to the beat. What _was_ difficult to Wally, was keeping himself from pressing the younger boy closer to his chest. He smelled really good.

Eventually, Wally swore it just happened somehow, Dick leaned his head against the speedster's shoulder. Wally held his breath unconsciously, and then realizing his need for air, he exhaled and inhaled slowly in an effort to calm himself. He soon was able to relax with the teen against him.

They swayed back and forth to the beat, losing themselves to the cool night air and the soothing music and sliding their eyes shut.

Dick moved his hands to loop his arms around Wally's neck. Wally, in return, placed his left hand on the center of Dick's back; the other hand stayed on the teen's waist.

The boy wonder smiled, the party was turning out to be more useful than he had expected.

As Richard Grayson, he had to keep up appearances. This meant no fooling nor joking around with KF, no calling his friend by his real name, and no speaking in his natural voice. His physical prowess was to be kept hidden, his expertise in hacking and anything technology related had to be suppressed, and worst of all, if a villain or a 'bad guy' of any sort were to appear, Dick was expected to act scared and run like any normal human being. Yes, this included run-of-the-mill convenience store robbers, people he could take out blindfolded.

The one thing that made being Richard Grayson worthwhile was the fact that the boy wonder could display his affections openly. In this case, he could be more intimate with Wally, and not be worried about ruining his friendship with the redhead.

In all honesty, Dick had not expected their little dance to go so far. He had taken a gamble earlier by resting his head on Wally's shoulder; he hadn't expected it to go so well.

Wally was pleased with the outcome himself. Dick had intrigued him from the beginning, he just didn't know why. He felt strangely comfortable holding the raven-hair like this. It just felt right.

He wondered if it would feel this great if he ever were to hold Robin in such a way.

At the thought of Robin, Wally's eyes snapped open, and he squirmed away from Dick. The latter looked at him with a distraught expression.

"Kid, I-" he started.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. There's someone else."

Silence. Then, "What do you mean?"

"There's a guy I like. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to lead you on."

"Does this guy like you back?"

"What?"

Dick crossed his arms. "It's a simple question."

"No... well, I don't know. He doesn't know that I like him. He's my... he's a friend of mine."

"A friend."

"Yeah."

"That's never a good idea, you know. To go after a friend."

"I never said I was going after him. He's really important to me. I... I just-"

A loud thud behind Wally interrupted him. He looked behind him to see several masked men with large black bags pull out guns. Without another thought, Wally picked up the raven-hair in front of him and ran to the other side of the landing. He dropped him off near the door leading to the stairs. He snorted as he watched the robbers approach.

They didn't even know what hit them.

Flash disabled all of them in less than a few seconds. KF laughed at the bewildered noises each man made when they realized their guns were missing. Wally ran over, and grabbed the bags from the thugs' hands and pulled each one over their heads. When he finished, he and Flash grabbed the rope lying near the podium and tied up all the men. Nothing to it.

Except there was still the pilot of the helicopter that brought the burglars in the first place. As fast as the two speedsters were, they couldn't fly.

The masked pilot pulled out a gun and pointed it at Wally. In turn, Wally readied himself to run. Luckily, he wouldn't have to worry about the party's attendees... yet.

Barry ran to the crowd of people huddled near the door to urge them to leave. Unfortunately, they were convinced that they were safe, and they laughed lightly at him command. Only when bullets rained down on Kid Flash, did they attempt to leave through the small exit.

The pilot, noticing the mayhem, aimed at the crowd trying to squeeze through the door. Wally's heart sank.

"Hey! Hey! You suck at aiming! You still haven't got me yet!"

To his horror, the man paid him no attention. The sound of the gunshot was deafening.

However, instead of hearing a scream of pain, Wally heard the sound of a plate breaking. He watched, stupefied, as shattered white glass fell to the ground. Another plate whizzed through the air and crashed into the gunman's hand, effectively disabling him.

Wally looked around for his uncle. He found him still trying to get the last remaining people to leave.

"Flash!" he yelled.

"Yeah, kid?"

"We still have to take this guy down!"

While Barry zipped over to where Wally was, three more plates sailed through the air and hit the helicopter. One of the plates managed to wedge itself into a critical part of the mechanics, and a small spark led to an explosion. The pilot jumped out, falling several feet away from the Flashes, but nonetheless still on the terrace.

Wally ran to the edge and saw where the helicopter fell. It was currently burning in a vacant parking lot.

While Barry went down to put out the fire, Wally ran around the terrace and down the stairs to inform everyone that the situation was under control. The robbers were subdued, and the police were to come any minute.

He found Dick huddled underneath one of the tables that had been set up for the guests. Wally lifted up the tablecloth to peek down at the boy.

"You can come out now."

Dick blinked, and then crawled out without a word. He straightened up, brushed off his clothes, and made to walk off.

"Hey," Wally placed a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Thanks... for earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

"The plates- you threw them, right? This table's missing a lot."

Dick turned around with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. "Nice detective work. You're a boy wonder yourself."

Wally flushed at the mention of Robin. He stared into the other teen's deep blue eyes. "How did you do it? Not every kid your age can throw heavy stuff like those plates _that_ well."

"I received some training from Batman myself. Bruce wanted me to be able to protect myself if the need ever came. Just don't tell him I can do stuff like that. I was initially only supposed to learn the basics of self-defense."

"Bruce Wayne is in contact with Batman?"

"He's the one who funds him. Where do you think he gets all his neat gadgets? You can't tell anyone though. You have to promise."

"Promise. But, uh... then, have you met Robin?"

Dick looked around, and then leaned towards the redhead. "Yeah, I know him."

"That's cool. He's a swell guy, huh?"

"Yeah. Aren't you two good friends? He talks about you a lot."

Wally's hand shot to the back of his head. Oh, he was blushing now. "R-really? Wow, I never would have thought."

"Is he special to you?"

"What?"

"Is he the _friend_? The one you like?"

"W-well, I... I mean he is my friend... but, I mean... like? Of course I _like _him, he's a friend... I mean-"

Dick held up a hand. "That's enough. I know it's him."

And before Wally could say another word, the raven-hair was walking away with a steady gait.

The party resumed for a short time later. Due to the night's event, most of the people wanted to leave as soon as possible. Bruce quickly gave his speech about the expansion of Wayne industries, and then proceeded to stand near the terrace's entrance to bid the members of the party goodbye. He, along with Dick, shook hands with each guest that left.

Wally and Barry were the last ones to leave. It was strange to Wally that his uncle was so willing to leave before Bruce Wayne and his son considering the fact their party was crashed by a group of robbers.

The redhead pulled on his goggles and looked over at Dick. "It's too bad things couldn't work out between us," the latter said with a mischievous smirk.

"You... you better not tell Robin or-"

"Relax. If you keep my secret, I'll keep yours."

"Okay, good."

Dick's lopsided grin made Wally smile back weakly in return. He liked Dick, he was interesting, but as interesting as he was, he wasn't Robin.

"I'll, uh, see you around," the redhead said.

"Yeah, you will."

In response, Kid Flash shrugged and gave a tight smile. He wondered how people were so egotistical as he ran back to Central City with Barry.

Wally arrived at Mount Justice the day after. It was a Saturday, and the redhead was pumped up for a new mission.

Once he entered the cave, however, he was informed that there was currently no mission assigned for the team. While zipping around the cave, he found Robin sparring with Aqualad. The blue light from the ground illuminated the combatants' faces.

Robin was laughing as he jumped and flipped over Aqualad, who had attempted to charge directly at him. The gloved hand that shot out thrust two fingers into the atlantean's back. Aqualad shuddered slightly before falling to one knee. He looked over his shoulder, confusion in his eyes as he looked at Robin.

"Pressure point! Batman taught me the locations of all of them," the boy wonder explained.

Eventually, Robin was able to beat Aqualad. He collapsed onto the floor soon after the latter.

"Man... if everyone had skin as durable as yours... I'd have so much more trouble subduing the bad guys," he panted.

"Then... I believe... it's a good thing... they do not," Kaldur replied, gulping in air every few words. He got up, though he swayed a bit as he held out a hand for Robin.

The boy wonder accepted the hand and sprang to his feet. He smiled when he felt Kid Flash's presence beside him. The redhead had sped over the moment Robin had straightened up.

"Hey, KF, I've got something to show you," the younger teen said.

"Yeah? What?"

"We're going to have to go to my room. Help me over there. No running though!" Robin added hastily.

Wally had no reason to complain. No running meant more time of Robin leaning against his shoulder. He liked the weight that pressed down against him, he knew it meant Robin trusted him enough to rely on him.

There was nothing that really stood out in Robin's room. It was the same as usual. Wally wondered exactly what Robin wanted to show him.

"We're talking first. I'll show you the surprise soon," the raven-hair said when he noticed Wally scanning his room, "I heard that you have a _special _friend?"

Wally whipped around so fast he was a blur. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT."

Robin shrugged. "Someone. That's not what's important though. This special person-"

"I'm going to _kill_ that kid."

"What?"

"Dick! Dick Grayson promised he wouldn't say anything if I kept his secret! Oh, I am so-"

"Wally. I'm the special person, right?"

There was an awkward silence that followed. Wally stiffened and rubbed the back of his head.

"W-where did you get that idea? I don't understand why- I mean... where's that Dick guy? He definitely told you something weird. Why else-"

"I like you too, you know."

Wally broke off of his tangent. He stared at his friend with wide eyes.

"Are you... serious?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Robin grinned, "I am."

Wally moved closer to the boy wonder. Close enough to be way past the other teen's personal bubble.

"Really?" he breathed.

"Really."

"God, I... Rob... can I, like, hold you?"

"Dude, you're such a dork. Just do it," Dick attempted to scoff, but failed. A light blush dusted his cheeks.

Wally beamed before sweeping him into a hug. "Guess I owe Dick Grayson one."

"I told you, he didn't say anything to me," his voice came out muffled.

"Then how'd you know?"

The raven-hair pulled back from Wally's grasp, though the redhead's arms were still loosely wrapped around him, and removed his mask. Wally's mouth fell open as he looked into those familiar blue eyes. Memories of the previous night invaded his mind, particularly ones that involved the famous adopted son of Bruce Wayne.

"Surprised?" Dick smirked.

"I- you... You tricked me!"

"Not necessarily. I didn't say anything that was untrue yesterday. If you don't ask anything, I'm not obligated to tell you."

When the speedster proceeded to sputter indignantly, Robin sighed before pecking him on the cheek. He grinned as Wally's face flared red.

Just shut up and hold me," the boy wonder commanded.

Wally made a noise of protest, but did so anyways.


End file.
